List of Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities possessed by magical beings, such as Witches and Demons. This page contains a list of all powers appearing in the Chosen en Legacy series and contains both existing and original powers. A * Acid Secretion - The ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - The ability to fight off particle stasis because of strong molecular motion with the body. *'Advanced Electrokinesis '- The ability to fire a beam of highly concentrated of electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing '- The ability to fire a stream of highly concentrated torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- An advanced form of Telekinesis, allowing the user to fire a wave of concentrated kinetic energy capable of causing objects to combust. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate wind. *'Agility' - The ability to enhance one's speed and reflexes. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects, such as Darklighters summoning a crossbow. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to experience premonitions in astral form, traveling to the past or future. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project one's consciousness in solid or invisible astral form. *'Atmokinesis' - The power and ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. *'Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. B * Banishing - The ability to banish being to another realm. *'Beaming' - The ability to teleport through pinkish heart-shaped energy. *'Black Orbing' - The ability to teleport through black orbs. *'Blinking' - Instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Blowing' - The ability to release a strong gust of wind from the mouth by blowing. A form of Aerokinesis. C * Calling - The ability to call and teleport an object into your hands. *'Camouflage' - The ability to change appearance to adapt to one's surroundings and remain undetected. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Cloaking' - The ability to supernaturally hide someone or something. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and manipulate the natural elements. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind. D * Dark Wisping - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect or negate and deflect all magical powers of others. *'Deviation' - The ability to deflect and redirect powers, objects or energies using another power, such as Telekinesis. *'Divination' - The ability to predict the future through various means. A minor form of Precognition. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to enter the dreams of other and manipulate that dream. E * Ectolasmic Webbing - The ability to fire strings or webs of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to elastically stretch the body or certain body parts. *'Electrokinesis' - The ability to channel and generate electricity. *'Empathy' - The ability to read the emotions of others, which also gives users to ability to use their powers through emotions. As the power advances, users can also manipulate the emotions of others. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beams' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blasts' - The ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Enchanced Senses' - The ability to enchance one or more senses to superhuman levels. F * Fading - The ability to teleport in the form of energy fading into space. *'Fear Projection' - The ability to summon one's fears to life. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to produce balls of fire in the palm of your hand. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw steams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A demonic form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through flames. *'Flight' - The ability to propel oneself through the air through various means. *'Force Field Generation - '''The ability to generate a protective shield or bubble to protect the user from harm. Also known as Shielding. G * 'Geokinesis' - A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring''' - The ability to alter one's appearance by covering them with an illusion of someone else. *'Glistening' - The ability to teleport through a flash of light, leaving a contour of the body for a moment. H * Healing - The ability to heal any wound. Limited to the side of good and to the living. *'High Resistance' - The ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic, light-based images, similar to illusions. *'Hovering' - The ability to hover mid-air with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and control liquid water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light. I * Illusion Casting - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of their surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and not age or die of natural causes. It also grants immunity to all human and supernatural diseases and viruses. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. *'Incineration' - The ability to vanquish a being through fire with a single look or touch. *'Intangibility' - The ability render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Intangible Orbing' - The ability to deconstruct the body into orbs, becoming intangible. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. L * Laser Bolts - 'The ability to shoot short bolts of energy. *'Levitation - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - The ability to drain the life or youth out of another being. *'Light Darts' - The ability to throw darts of light, which can cut through objects and skin. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to temporarily transform into water and avoid attacks. *'Luck Manipulation' - The ability to spread good or bad luck and affect probability. *'Luring' - The ability to seduce beings and bend them to the user's will. M * Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Naturally possessed by most magical beings like witches. *'Mind Manipulation' - A broad spectrum of powers that involve manipulating the minds of others. This power can be used to manipulate, absorb or erase knowledge, ideas and memories. *'Mind Transference' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Molecular Acceleration' - The ability to speed up molecules to heat objects, resulting in ingition or melting. *'Molecular Combustion '- The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. *'Molecular Deceleration - '''The ability to slow down molecules, seemingly slowing down time. *'Molecular Dispersion''' - The ability to pull beings or objects apart on a molecular level, utterly destroying them and leaving no trace. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow and cease all movement of molecules, seemingly stopping time. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to crystallize the molecules of an object or being, encapsulating the object or being in ice. N * Nature Enchancement - The ability to manipulate and enhance nature, growing and nurturing plants and bringing them back to life. *'Necromancy' - The powerful and dark ability to manipulate the dead. This power can be used to resurrect and control the dead, both in spirit form or as the undead. O * Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language, limited to charges. *'Optical Thermodynamics' - The ability to shoot a concentrated blast of energy from the eyes. A Gypy power which can be enhanced by the Evil Eye. *'Orbing' – The ability to teleport through orbs, limited to Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. P * Petrifiction - The ability to turn objects and beings to stone through a look or touch. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light, also known as Light Manipulation. *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of ectoplasm, limited to spirits. *'Poison Darts' - The ability to throw darts of poisonous energy, which can paralyze victims. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill. It is a rare and powerful ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to strip magical powers from other beings. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy another person's powers and abilities. *'Power Negation' - The ability to cancel out the powers of other beings or in a certain area. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporary copy and use the powers of another being. *'Precognition' - The power to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future. *'Projection' - The ability to project thoughts into reality without the need of spells. One of the most powerful abilities in existence. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate objects and other beings. *'Psionic Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of psychic energy. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability ability to move objects ans individuals with the mind having to see them. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. R * Rage Projection - The ability to enchance and bring out rage in other beings. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through rainbows. *'Reality Warping' - The extremely powerful ability to alter the fabric of reality itself. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to pull reform again after being vanquished. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal onself instantly after being injured. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location through orbs. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Resurrection' - The ability to bring oneself or other beings back from the dead. S * Scrying - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate or steal the senses of other beings and use them for oneself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense people. *'Shadow Manipulation '- The ability to manipulate shadows for various effects. Also known as Umbrakinesis. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", used by Upper level demons. *'Shredding' - A molecular based method of teleportation. *'Smoking' - A form of teleportation used by various beings. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Manipulation' - The ability to absorb, release or contain the souls of the dead. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport through sparkling lights, used by the Angels of Destiny. *'Spell Casting' - The magical ability to cast spells. *'Spiralization' - a method of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Super Strength' - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - The ability to 'swallow' objects and beings, either consuming them or having the body function as a portal to teleport them elsewhere. T * Technopathy - 'The ability to manipulate and control all forms of technology. *'Telekinesis - The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read minds and mentally broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the teleporting powers of others, either preventing them from teleportation or sending them to a desired location. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to stop or slow down the flow of time in a certain area. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Thought Projection '- The ability to bring inanimate objects or drawings to life. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel back and forth through time. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to instantly kill a being through touch, most often by burning them to death. *'Transformation' - The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. *'Transmutation' - The alchemic ability to change one form of matter into another, such as metals. V * Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate one's voice to sound like another, or project the voice elsewhere without being present. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to summon violent vortexes leading to other planes or locations. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. W * Water Teleportation - The ability to teleport through water. *'Web Projection '- The ability to shoot strings and webs to trap and contain beings. *'Whirling' - A wind-based form of teleportation, often resembling a tornado. *'Wisping' - The ability to teleport through wisping lights, used by spirits. Category:Powers